Qilin (Logo8th)
The Qilin'' ''is a magical creature found in China. It is a close relative of the British unicorn, and is often called the Asian unicorn. Description The qilin has two large antlers and a wolf-like head with large teeth. It has hooves and claws on its feet and a long, dragon-like tail. It has a mane of fur around its neck and more fur on the rest of its body. However, it is mostly scaly. It has two, long tendrils sprouting from its snout. It has special symbols that light up on its back. Abilities Despite its fearsome appearance, the qilin is a very peaceful creature. It walks so softly that it will never crush a single blade of grass. If it steps in any water, it can instantly purify it. It has special symbols on its back. These symbols light up and enable it to communicate with other qilin. History It is said that an Ancient Chinese wizard named Fu Hsi encountered a qilin, which lit up the symbols on its back before fleeing. From these symbols, Fu Hsi was able to create the written Chinese language, which he then distributed to the people. A qilin was the mascot of the Chinese Quiddich Team during the 2000 Quiddich World Cup. However it was so shy that it ran away as quick as it could. Fortunately, the 2000 Quiddich World Cup was held in China, so it was able to escape to its natural environment. Since then, the Chinese team have used a pair of Jian as their mascot. There is only one known captive qilin. It lives on the grounds of Fenghuang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is used in Care of Magical Creatures classes. It is very friendly and will even let students ride on its back. It is very friendly towards the other creatures on the grounds as well, as it is often seen with several Jian pairs resting on its antlers. Uses The hair of a qilin can be used to make wand cores. Wands made by the famed witch Liang Fang exclusively use qilin hair cores. Wands with a qilin hair core tend to choose wizards or witches who are calm, serene, and peaceful. Any wand with a qilin hair core has the side effect of being unable to cast any Dark Magic. However, these wands are hard to come by, as the qilin is nearly impossible to track. This makes qilin hair core wands very expensive. Trivia * Wounding or killing a qilin is a crime in China, as the beast is considered a bringer of good luck. * The qilin is the symbol of one of the four houses of Fenghuang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Qilins have the qualities of loyalty, honesty, and an amazing sense of right and wrong. * The qilin is rated XX by the Ministry of Magic due to their calm and peaceful personalities. Notes **The image used in the infobox is not of Logo8th's creation. It actually belongs to the DeviantArt user KatePfeilschiefter, whose original drawing can be found at this link: https://www.deviantart.com/art/Autumnal-Qilin-329743178. Category:Creatures